1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head structure, and more particularly to a shower head having a water separation structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, a shower head is an essential apparatus for taking a bath. An improved shower head is developed to have different spray modes, such as a swing spray mode, a massage spray mode, a bubble spray mode and the like. However, the conventional spray head adopts a single water passage to spray water. The water hole and water passage are mated one by one. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a water inlet 111 of a main body seal seat 11 corresponds in position to a water hole 121 of a cover seal seat 12. The cover seal seat 12 has a plurality of holes 121 to communicate with a plurality of water passages 131 of a cover unit 13.
The water passes each water hole of this structure only once. It needs many water passages for different spray modes. This structure is complicated and cannot be produced in a large scale. How to achieve different spray modes by means of the limited water passages is important. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.